Starlight Gazing
by lpsfan100
Summary: AU Based somewhere after "Terriers and Tiaras" Zoe/Stori Zoe and Stori talk under the stars. REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**I like Zoe/Digby but I prefer Zoe/Princess Stori did you see how deeply they looked at each other in that one scene even tho it was just a second XDD **

**This is based somewhere after the "Terriers and Tiaras" Episode where Zoe and Princess Stori became friends. How I image Stori now would be he looks more like a guy dog sense he has a new owner you know no bows and long eyelashes but his ears are still long like ponytails. Enjoy.**

"There's so many stars out tonight! They kinda remind me of sliver glitter." Zoe said in innocent wonder with a smile on her face.

Stori who was lost in his own thoughts turned his head to the female dog who was lying down staring up at the sky. He raised an eyebrow in a quirky matter simply puzzled by her statement. "Sliver glitter?" He asked in a questioning tone.

"Ah huh." She said with a nod as she turned her head to look at the male who was lying back just as she was. Both hands tucked under his head and his head turned in her direction. The two of them were on top of the roof of Mrs. Twombly Pet Shop. It had become one of their favorite nightly hangout spots since the first met 4 years ago.

Stori shook his head as he returned his gaze back to the 'Sliver glittery' like stars. "You always have an interesting way of looking at things." He said softly with a small smile of his own. For a while they were both silent as they continued to look up at the sky. Stori was once again lost in his thoughts. However this time his thoughts were stuck onto Zoe's prior comment about the stars. He squinted his eyes and examined the stars more carefully. After a moment he finally spoke up.

"Nope..." He said slowly as he continued to look up at the sky. Zoe turned her attention back to him. A questioning yet puzzled look plastered across her innocent looking face.

"Excuse me?" She questioned politely. "What are you talking about?"

Stori released a soft chuckle as he turned his head to look at her. "The stars." He said simply. Zoe continued to give him a puzzled look. "The stars...to me...they don't look like 'Sliver glitter', they look more like splattered white paint against a midnight blue background...with a few translucent clouds here and there." Once he finished, he had to laugh at seeing the shock look on Zoe's face. "What? Did I say something wrong?" he asked with a playful smirk.

"N-N-No!" She said nervously as she sat up and put both of her hands rested behind her. She swallowed hard as she stole a quick glance from him and then looked away quickly with a hint of blush. "It's just that I didn't expect you to say all of that. There's nothing wrong with what you said...honest!" She paused as her blush deepen. "In fact,"

She continued in a soft tone, "It's so beautiful how you described them...I've never heard anyone describe them that way before. It's very...poetic."

"I guess..." He said with a lazy shrug of his shoulders. "I just call it as I see it." Zoe silently nodded in agreement. Once again they both turned their attention back to the nightly sky. Stori sighed deeply. "...But they can't compare to the sparkle in your eyes. That is when the moon hits it just right." He said just above a whisper.

Zoe's eyes widen ever-so-slightly. She turned her head to look at Stori, but he kept his attention on the stars above. "Huh?" She questioned softly as she tilted her head slightly.

Stori blushed slightly. "Nothing." He said quickly, still not looking at her.

A thoughtful look came across her face as she tapped the tip of her chin with her index finger. "Really? I could've sworn I heard you say something. Are you sure it's not something you wanted to say to me?" She asked softly as she gave him a warm and inviting look.

A scowl suddenly appeared across his face. He sat up straight from his reclined position and his back arched slightly. "I said it was nothing!" He snapped.

Zoe's eyes widen in surprise by his sudden out burst (funny how old habits never die young). "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you...Stori." She said in a low voice as he heard a few sniffles coming from her. Much to his surprise he saw as she stood up. Her back was facing towards him and her head was lowered. She began to walk away. Stori's eyes widen.

"Where are you going?" He half demanded half questioned as he also stood up.

Zoe stopped and slowly looked back at him. A warm smile adorned her face. Stori continued to give her a surprised and unsure look. "I'm going back inside." The smile on her face faltered and she quickly looked away. She look up at the sky as she sighed deeply.

"We had a great time today didn't we?" She paused as she lowered her head, still looking away from Stori. "It was a lot of fun going to the amusement park...it was my first time going? Can you believe that?" She turned back to look at him, a warm smile was across her face but it was suddenly replaced with a frown. That's why I want to treasure this moment. If you are upset, I'd rather leave now and keep those happy memories." A nervous laugh was released from her throat. Without another word, she turned to walk away.

Stori released an agitated sigh as he ran his pawss roughly through his fur. Great! Just Great! You are the king of killing a perfect moment! Stop her before she's gone for good! Fool!

"Don't go!" He called out as he quickly (and carefully) made his way to Zoe, who once again stopped and turned to look at him. She gasped when he grabbed her paw.

"Stupid!" He muttered. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

Zoe's eyes widen. "Excuse me?" She gasped as her frown deepen.

Stori's eyes widen in realization of what he had said. "No! Not you!" He said quickly.

"Wha...what?" She drew out slowly as her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"Not you, me...I'm the stupid one." He said slowly as he looked away.

"What are you talking about Stori?" She asked softly.

He turned to look back at her and the look in his eyes changed to a much more softer look. A deep blush crept up once again on his face. The minute he looked at her his breath was taken away. It was just where she was standing and how the moon seemed to make her glow in this breath taking beauty.

"Beautiful." He gasped in a daze as he continued to gaze deeply into her eyes. He couldn't put a finger on it, but something about the way she looked at that moment held him in a trance. All he could focus on at the moment were her lips.

"Stori, What's-" Zoe began but was abruptly cut off when Stori quickly closed the space between them. Zoe's eyes widen as Stori wasted no time in finishing what he had started.

The kiss was not too long but not too short. It was very passionate with both of there emotions pouring into each moment of that kiss. To be honest, Zoe was not accustom to this. Romance was never really her best subject...she never had a boyfriend before. It was quite ironic; she had lived with John and Clarissa ever sense she was a pup and was always in Pet contest and although she knew she was in the company of some very good looking male dogs when she was competing, it never seemed to affect her. She knew that always knew that they cared for her dearly...but..how could she have been oblivious to this much? She always thought that her Stori were best friends...nothing more. So Stori kissing her like this...was something that she was ill prepared for.

**REVIEWS PLEASE C:**


	2. Chapter 2: Alternate story

**MY original idea for the story I didn't want this to go to waste so I put it in here too. Zoe/Stori**

"Hey."

"Hey to you to."

The night was warm and peaceful. In the absence of the moon, the stars shone brightly. Zoe took in the Male Dog lying comfortably in the sea of soft grass, staring at the sky.

"What are you doing out here?" Zoe asked softly. Stori smiled, never breaking his gaze at the stars.

"It's been a while since I had some time with my thoughts. It feels like I was in that Pagant-thing for too long – thanks for the prison break by the way," he replied quietly. "I've really missed all of this," he continued gesturing around him. Smiling, Zoe walked over to him. After she had arranged herself laying head to head with him, she spoke again.

"Well, what thoughts are you trying to sort out?" Stori blushed, but he was sure Zoe couldn't see it.

"Just… stuff…" he stuttered. After thinking for a moment, he figured maybe it would be a good idea to talk about his… problem… "Actually I was trying to decide… See there's this girl… I really like her, but after staying around a bunch of stuffy old men who see… younger relationships as crushes and fickle first loves… I have to be sure… I thought I was in love with her, but… maybe it's just a crush after all." Zoe was quiet after that for a while.

Of course… of course this was going to happen! she told herself. I mean… he's growing up. It was only a matter of time before he started noticing other female dogs.

"Have you? Ever loved someone, who wasn't a family member, before?" Stori's words resurfaced Zoe from the thoughts she was drowning in. Her response time was a little slow, but Stori didn't mind. Zoe took a shuddery breath before she answered.

"Yes." Yes! she wanted to scream. Yes! Yes, Stori! I've loved someone! I've loved him for so long! And he's right here in front of me… Zoe tried to keep her wild thoughts under control.

"Why?" Stori's question cut through the silence once more.

"Why what?"

"I mean, why did you love him?" Zoe sighed (it felt like the hundredth time tonight) and answered.

"Where to begin? He always seemed there for me. At the time in my life where… I had lost all hope. When I first looked into his eyes, I couldn't help but feel hopeful again. And when he smiled at me it was like… sunshine. I could be having a rotten day and he would smile that special smile just for me. Like the sun in his smile breaking through my own personal clouds." She was silent for a moment, gathering her words once more. "I also loved how he made me feel so young again during a time when I had never felt so… old. With him, it really felt like all of my dreams were possible. The sky was the limit. I was free with him. And I loved how he was so bold around me."

"Bold?" Zoe chuckled.

"He normally was a very shy kind of guy, but he seemed to get over that around me. He did things that I would have never imagined him doing around me." Like how he swept me off of my paws during that secret dance, or how he risked his life to get my mother's necklace back. She blushed and thought how the list seemed endless.

"Hm." The silence closed in on them again. Fearing her negative thoughts returning with the silence, Zoe turned the attention to him.

"What about you? What makes you think you might… love (her heart shuddered at the word) this girl?" Stori sighed now.

"I guess for some of the same reasons as yours. She always is there for me. When my life becomes hectic, she's there to put it back together."

"It's the way she looks at me too. She always believes in me, even if I don't believe in myself. She's beautiful also. And loving and kind. Those are just the physical things too! The way she always seems to know something's wrong or how she always can brighten my day, those things go beyond. It feels like she has some unconscious control over me sometimes, too. She can make me feel so… spontaneous." The two friends laughed.

"Spontaneous how?" Zoe asked raising her eyebrow although Stori couldn't see it.

"I've done things for her before that I would have never thought of doing. She just really brings out the good qualities in me." Like how I asked her to dance with me in that cave or how I tried to get in a peck on the cheek whenever I could. Their thoughts had taken similar courses yet both were so oblivious to the other. Silence once more. The thoughts in Zoe's mind couldn't be silenced and soon she found herself fighting tears. Stori continued soon in a quiet voice. "She really seems to understand me too, though. She treats me like 'Stori' I can talk to her about anything and she'll be there to help me through whatever struggles I might have.

So true except for the one case in front of me, they both managed to think simultaneously for they thought that the life in front of them was worth so much more than that.

"When I'm away from her, it's like I'm missing a half of myself," Stori continued. Zoe chuckled nervously. Stori raised his brow to her.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about my sister… and what she would say if you were telling her this. Probably something corny along the lines of 'it sounds like she's the Yang to your Yin.' Seems pretty appropriate for this though, don't you think?" she answered. Stori chuckled once himself at the cliché words that were so true.

"Yah." A short silence followed.

"But there's one thing, that I don't understand," Stori said after a moment.

"What's that?"

"It's how I'm aware of her. Unconsciously even. I could be meditating or my eyes could be closed or I could be miles away even… and I can feel her. I can really tell when it's her right behind me. I can tell when something is bothering her when everyone else thinks she's ok. Even when I'm ASLEEP I can feel her. She could walk into my room and it's like I was struck by lightening. My underskin tingles, my heart goes really fast, and my stomach seems to fly away. Then there's the gravity I feel, like she's a magnet to me. I have to go to her, just touch her, even if that's just holding her hand. I don't think any words can describe the feeling. It's… magic… wonderful… amazing…"

The tears that threatened to spill pushed to make themselves known. A rebellious tear trickled down her cheek as Zoe fought for composure.

"That doesn't sound like just some crush, Stori…" Zoe choked out. Stori could tell something was wrong and he flipped over on his stomach, resting on his elbows, to get a better view of the Cavalier King Charles Spaniel.

"What's wrong, Zoe?" he asked, his voice dripping with concern. Zoe shook her head as more tears fell. Having a sudden epiphany his face grew softer. "Hey, Zoe? You know how I talked about how she makes me feel? My skin, my stomach, my heart?" he asked quietly, his face getting closer to hers. She nodded as she stopped breathing. "I can feel it right now…"

The next thing she felt were his warm and soft lips on her own. Right when she started to realize – and enjoy – what was happening, he abruptly pulled away, jumping to his feet. His blush was visible in the light that the stars cast as he mumbled furiously to himself. He was about to leave when Zoe grabbed his paw in hers. He turned to look at her, the expression on his face a mixture of anger, fear, embarrassment, and happiness. Silently, she sat up on her hind legs and pulled him back down to his own. With one paw, she pulled his own to her face as she wrapped her other around his neck, pulling them together once more. There it was again! How she reveled in the feeling of his warm lips on hers, like two pieces to a puzzle. The found herself taking in everything about the Male at that moment. How his smell was unidentifiable, like the trees and grass after it rained, the sweet and salty smell of the ocean, warm spices and dying embers, mixed with a fresh and clean smell like a summer breeze. She couldn't believe how soon he tasted just like he smelled only ten times better. The kiss was short and sweet. They pulled away panting. It felt like hours had gone by – hours in heaven – when really it was only seconds.

"Hey, Stori?" Zoe breathed after a moment of silence.

"Yes, Zoe?"

"You know how you also talked about that special gravity?"

"Yes."

"… I feel it too…"

**REVIEWS PLEASE C:**


End file.
